warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
ZwartsterLovers fanfiction/Bloed Dageraad/ Rode klauwen
De Clans ZwartsterLovers fanfiction/De Clans thumb|De prachtige cover, gemaakt door Moonkitty1! De kat op de cover is Zwartster Inleiding Hallo allemaal, welkom bij mijn eerste ff. De oogpunten zijn: DonderClan: Leeuwvlam, Gaaiveder, Lindepoel, Duifvleugel, Hulstloof, Honingpoot, Schaduwpoot, Vuurkit en Askit. SchaduwClan: Zwartster, Dauwpels, Tijgerhart. WindClan: Bladstaart, Adelaarspoot. RivierClan: IJsvleugel, Grijsmist. Alle Clans spelen een belangrijke rol in mijn verhaal, maar de SchaduwClan en de DonderClan zijn de hoofdClans. Veel plezier met lezen! Omschrijving Oorlog woedt tussen de Clans. Zelfs de DonderClan kan het niet negeren, hoe erg ze hun best ook doen... Intussen proberen Gaaiveder, Leeuwvlam en Duifvleugel de vierde te vinden, geholpen door Hulstloof, die de krijgscode op een pijnlijke manier overtreedt. De uitverkorene is iemand die ze nooit hadden verwacht. IJsvleugel beleeft moeilijke momenten met katten waar ze van houdt, en Schaduwpoot verbant zichzelf, verblind door woede en haat. Geen van de katten denkt dat dit ooit nog goed zal komen. Intussen proberen Honingpoot en Schaduwpoot uit te vinden wie hun geheime vader is. Proloog De geestkatten keken zwijgend toe terwijl een glanzende blauwgrijze poes het woord nam. 'Er zijn nieuwe kittens geboren,' meldde ze. 'Honingkit en Schaduwkit zullen veel betekenen voor de DonderClan.' Een vlammend rode kater kwam naast haar staan. 'Ik voorzie een duistere toekomst voor de SchaduwClan, Blauwster. De DonderClan heeft daar veel mee te maken.' Blauwsters ogen glinsterden vriendelijk. 'We kunnen niet alles zien, Vlamstaart. Maar Zwartster zal zich moeten herinneren welke levens hij heeft gekregen, zodat hij ze kan gebruiken. Vlamstaart leek nog steeds niet tevreden. Zijn donkerrode vacht stond overeind van angst. 'Maar wat als de SchaduwClan zich in het verderf stort. Misschien kan Zwartster zijn levens slecht gebruiken!' Twijfel jij aan je leider?' vroeg Blauwster fel. Vlamstaart schudde zijn kop. 'Nee, maar wat ik heb gezien, zal het voor Zwartster niet makkelijk zijn dit onder ogen te zien. De SchaduwClan is hun ondergang tegemoet...' Hoofdstuk 1 Zwartkit lag opgerold naast zijn moeder. Plotseling voelde hij kleine klauwtjes in zijn rug. Met een ruk draaide hij zich om. 'Flintkit!' spuugde hij naar het grijze katertje. Die lachtte uitdagend en als snel roldden ze over de zachte grond van de kraamkamer. Zwartkit stootte tegen zijn moeder, Hulstbloem aan. Die snordde en pakte Zwartkit aan zijn nekvel op. Protesterend sloeg Zwartkit om zich heen met zijn kleine pootjes. Toen Hulstbloem hem weer op de grond zette, hoordde hij een zware stem. 'Speels zoals altijd, Hulstbloem.' Het was Rafelster. 'Misschien kunnen ze leerlingen worden, dan kan hij met Brokkelpoot vechten. Een bruine cyperse kater volgde zijn vader de kraamkamer in. Hij liet een dikke pad voor Hulstbloems neus vallen. 'Bedankt, Brokkelpoot,' spinde Zwartkits moeder. Brokkelpoot knikte haar beleefd toe en trok zich weer terug. Zwartkit keek zijn vriend verlangend na. Hij wou ook leerling worden! Plotseling vervaagde alles, en toen het weer helder werd, zag je een grotere Zwartkit, eentje met een gespierd lichaam en lange klauwen. Zijn ogen flikkerden toen hij op zijn mentor afsprong en haar tegen de grond sloeg in een perfecte beweging. 'En, Kraaistaart?' vroeg Zwartpoot trots. 'Geweldig,' gromde Kraaistaart. Ze stond op en schudde haar vacht uit. Weer vervaagde alles, en even later was er een sterke krijger te zien. Brokkelstaart keek Zwartvoet aan, met zijn ogen knipperend. 'Wolkvacht is gestorven, en nu ben ik commandant. Ik weet ''zeker ''dat ik een veel betere commandant wordt dan hij!' Zwartvoet knikte hem met glanzende ogen toe. 'Als ik leider ben, word jij mijn commandant,' vervolgde hij. Zwartvoet keek hem warm aan. 'Ik zal er alles aan doen om de beste commandant ooit te worden.' Toen merkte hij dat gele ogen hem fel aanstaardden. Toen hij zich omdraaide zag hij Geeltand, de medicijnkat. Die keek hem lang en bedachtzaam aan. Toen leek het alsof er een koude tornado wervelde, en alles werd donker. Toen het zonlicht weer scheen, zag je een woeste Zwartvoet, die het DonderClankamp kwam binnenrennen, in de richting naar de kraamkamer. Hij zag Brokkelster woest vechten met Witstorm en Leeuwenhart. Toen Zwartvoet Rozenstaart zag, de oudste die de kraamkamer bewaakte, sprong hij op haar af en trok haar weg. Toen hij zijn tanden in haar nek zette, voeldde hij een zelfvoldaan gevoel. Rozenstaart verloor het leven, en zakte in elkaar. Zwartvoet viste de kittens uit de kraamkamer. Plotseling werd hij besprongen. Geeltand? Geeltand stootte hem omver en zette haar klauwen in zijn flank. Na een flinke beet, waar hij even de tijd voor nodig had om te herstellen, zag hij dat Geeltand en de kittens verdwenen waren. Geïrriteerd spugend stortte hij zich weer in het gevecht. Bloedvlekken maakte het zich voor iedereen rood. De regen viel, en de bloedvlekken spoeldden weg. Vierboom stond hoog afgetekend tegen de hemel. 'Welkom, Zwartvoet. Ben je klaar om je negen levens te ontvangen?' Zwartvoet knikte. 'Ja.' Hij sperdde zijn ogen wijd open toen Hulstbloem aan kwam lopen. Haar donkergrijs-witte vacht was goed verzorgd en niet meer bloederig samengeklit toen ze werd vermoord door de ellendige vos. Ze raakte Zwartvoets flank aan met haar neus. 'Met dit leven geef ik je de moed om dingen onder ogen te zien. Ik weet hoe moeilijk het is , maar met dit leven ''kan ''jij het.' Toen de ijzige schok voorbij was, kwam er een nieuwe kat aanlopen. Het was Rafelster. 'Met dit leven geef ik je de kracht om hulp te vragen. Je Clan is sterk, maar jullie kunnen niet alles. Toen de koude afnam, kwam Zwartvoet achter een grotere schok. Geeltand ging hem een leven geven. 'Met dit leven geef ik je vertrouwen op je gevoel,' murmelde ze. Luister naar het bloed dat door je aderen stroomt, dan weet je wat je moet doen. Van Flinttand kreeg hij de drang om nooit op te geven, van Varenschaduw (zijn zusje), gevoel voor anderen, van Streepoog kalmte, van Vederstorm zelfverzekerdheid, van Goudsbloemkit (het zusje van Geeltand), onafhankelijkheid en van Salieveder liefde voor Clangenoten.... Hoofdstuk 2 (Zwartster) Zwartster werd met een schok wakker. Verwilderd keek hij om zich heen, maar hij lag gewoon veilig in zijn hol. Hij was in het SchaduwClankamp, bij het meer. Toch proefde hij een vreemde lucht. Een geur die hem slecht bekend voorkwam. Hij stond op en liep, ongelovig dat zijn gedachten waarheid konden worden, het leidershol uit. Daar bleef hij verbouwereerd staan. Twee groepen katten stonden, blazend van razernij tegenover elkaar. RivierClangeur vuldde zijn neusgaten toen een grijze gestalte tegenover hem kwam staan. 'Mistster', begon hij, maar met een een kreet sprong de altijd zo vriendelijke RivierClanleider op hem. Zwartster hoorde hoe ondertussen de RivierClan en, hij nam het aan vanwege de geur, de WindClan, de SchaduwClan aanvielen. Grauwend bewerkte Zwartster de buik van Mistster terwijl vlokken grijze vacht in het rond vlogen. Met een enorme krachtinspanning gooide Zwartster de rivaliserende leider van hem af, zodat ze verdoofd bleef liggen. Zwartster sprong op haar af en zetten zijn klauwen in haar flank. Spugend, krabbend en bijtend takelden de twee leiders elkaar toe. Zwartster gaf de poes een flinke klap met één van zijn enorme poten, en ze sprong kreunend van pijn achteruit. Sissend verdween ze in de schaduw. Zwartster keek om zich heen. Zijn Clan stond op het punt van verliezen. Vol afschuw keek de SchaduwClanleider toe hoe de WindClancommandant Asvoet Olijfneus had overmeesterd en met flikkerende ogen stond ze op het punt haar van het leven te beroven. Vol razernij sprong Zwartster naar haar toe. Asvoet draaide zich woest spugend om, maar haar woedende blik veranderde van angst toen ze de rode waas in zijn ogen zag. Met nog steeds uitgetrokken nagels dook Zwartster naar Asvoet toe en haalde ze fel over haar nek. Een diepe snee ontstond. Zwartster sprong op haar rug en zette meedogenloos zijn tanden in haar vlees. Asvoet zakte dood neer. 'NEE!' Een luide schreeuw kondigde de komst van Eenster aan. Met een blik vol pijn keek hij naar zijn commandant. 'Alsjeblief, Asvoet, nee...' Maar Zwartster keek hem alleen maar woedend aan, zich herinnerend welk leven Salieveder hem gegeven had. Hij had hem liefde voor Clangenoten gegeven. Zwartster had Olijfneus gered, en met het negende leven in zijn kop Asvoet vermoord. Maar dat maakte niets uit voor het gevecht. Kiezelvoet was ook dood, had Zwartster gezien. Hij had Roodwilg over hem heengebogen gezien. Maar daar moest hij nu niet over nadenken. Klaproos was al dood. Hij had RivierClankrijgers het oudstehol binnen zien stormen, om vervolgens het dode lichaam van zijn partner aan te treffen. Hijzelf zou eeuwig door kunnen blijven vechten, maar hij wou niet meer katten verliezen. Taanpels kwam hijgend naast hem staan. 'We moeten ''hulp vragen!' schreeuwde ze boven de strijdkreten uit. 'Je bedoelt de DonderClan zeker?' vroeg Zwartster. 'Misschien zullen ze zich juist tegen ons keren in plaats van ons te helpen.' Weet je dat zeker, Zwartster? Zo is de DonderClan niet. Ik ben er geboren, weet je nog?' Zwartster dacht een ogenblik na. 'Oké dan, siste hij. 'Als dat onze Clan kan redden...' Taanpels haastte zich al weg en verdween het kamp uit. ''Maar ik ben de DonderClan niks verschuldigt. Hoofdstuk 3 (Schaduwpoot) Schaduwpoot schrok wakker van geschreeuw. Toen ze het leerlingenhol uitrendde, samen met haar zusje Honingpoot, keek ze verbijsterd naar een gewonde poes in het midden van het kamp. O, grote SterrenClan. Wat is dat?! ''Braamklauw kwam met woest samengeknepen ogen zijn hol uit. Hij drukte de bloederige gestalte tegen de grond. 'Alsjeblieft, Braamklauw.' Braamklauw keek haar verbijsterd aan. 'Taanpels?' vroeg hij geschokt. 'Waarom ben je zo gehavend?' Taanpels heeg. 'Daar is geen tijd voor. De WindClan en RivierClan moorden ons allemaal uit.' Wat?' vroeg hij geschokt. 'Ik heb het gehoord, en we gaan ze helpen.' Het was Vuurster. Taanpels keek hem dankbaar aan.' Vuurster sprong op de Hogerichel en bracht de oproep voor een Clanvergadering. Muisbont kwam mopperend het oudstehol uitlopen. Toen alle katten op de open plek stonden, bracht Vuurster het woord. 'De SchaduwClan wordt aangevallen door de WindClan en de RivierClan. Ik ben bang dat ze Zwartster en zijn Clan willen verdrijven. We gaan de SchaudwClan helpen.' Goedkeurend gejoel klonk door de menigte katten. 'Ik stel twee patrouilles vast,' zei Vuurster. De eerste wordt geleid door mij. Ik neem Stropels, Wolkstaart, Vosstaart, Spinloper, Muissnor, Bloesemval, IJswolk en Kersenval mee. Oja en doe maar Schaduwpoot en Honingpoot. Braamklauw, jij leidt de andere patrouille. De katten die jij meeneemt zijn Doornklauw, Vossprong, Rozenblad, Besneus, Hazelstaart, IJswolk, Hommelstreep, Sintelhart, Leeuwvlam en Kwiklicht. En Spikkelpoot en Klauwpoot.' Braamklauw knikte. De katten die thuisbleven moesten het kamp bewaken. Molsnor keek teleurgesteld naar Vuurster. 'Ik had gedacht dat ik ook mee zou mogen,' mokte hij. Vuurster drukte zijn neus in Molsnors vacht. 'We hebben sterke en dappere krijgers nodig om het kamp te bewaken. Dat kun jij wel.' Molsnor keek hem met stralende ogen aan. 'Ik zal goed op het kamp passen,' beloofde hij. Vuurster snordde geamuseerd. Daarna draaide hij zich om en leidde zijn patrouille weg uit het Donderterritorium. Braamklauws patrouille ging via een andere weg. Al snel merkte Schaduwpoot dat het territorium begon te veranderen. Er kwamen veel naaldbomen en stukjes moeras. 'We zijn nu op Schaduwterritorium,' verklaarde haar vriendin, Kersenval. Schaduwpoot knikte nonchalant, maar haar maag kneep samen van de zenuwen. Al snel hoorde Schaduwpoot kreten in de verte. De smerige geur van vers bloed raakte het gehemelte van haar mond en deed haar bijna kokhalzen. In toptempo liepen de DonderClankatten naar het kamp van de andere Clan. Daar aangekomen was het een groot bloedbad. 'Nee!' Taanpels sprong naar voren en duwde haar neus in de vacht van een donkergrijze poes. 'Kwiekhart, nee. Gesneuveld in het gevecht.' Schaduwpoot keek om zich heen, en zag een zwarte kater en een lichtbruine kater tevreden kijkend zitten. Taanpels draaide zich woest om. 'Briespels, Snorneus, hoe konden jullie?!' Briespels gaapte verveeld. 'Het was makkelijk. Gewoon een paar bewegingen met tanden en klauwen ze was dood.' Maar verder kwam hij niet, want met een snelle, meedogenloze beweging was Taanpels op hem gesprongen. Krijsend roldden ze over de grond. 'DonderClan, aanvallen,' beval Vuurster. Meteen sprongen de DonderClankatten naar voren. Schaduwpoot keek om haar heen welke kat hulp nodig had. Ze zag Stroompoot worstelen met Graspels, het bloed liep uit zijn wonden. Snel dook Schaduwpoot op Graspels en drukte hem tegen de grond. Ze zette haar tanden in zijn nek. Met een uiterste krachtinspanning lukte het Graspels zich om te draaien en zijn klauwen over haar buik te halen. Bloed droop op de grond, en een diepe snee prikte. Schaduwpoot grauwde en zond haar klauwen zo diep ze kon in Graspels' huid. Jammerend van de pijn rukte hij zich los en rende de struiken in. Aspoot en Langpoot namen het op tegen Regenpoot en Zilverpoot. Zo te zien waren de SchaduwClanleerlingen in het voordeel, dus daar besteedde Schaduwpoot geen aandacht aan. Tot haar schrik zag ze Honingpoot ernstig gewond op de grond liggen. Druppelveer stond over haar heengebogen. Sissend van woede en angst voor haar zusje, sprong Schaduwpoot op Druppelveer. De bleekgrijze poes drukte haar tanden in Schaduwpoots keel. ''Denk na over alles wat Roosrijp je tot nu heeft geleerd! ''Hijgend van inspanning gaf Schaduwpoot Druppelveer een enorme klap met één van haar poten. Druppelveer bleef halfverdoofd liggen. Toen Schaduwpoot klauwen in haar rug voelde branden, draaide ze zich woest om. Witstaart keek haar met uitdagend glinsterende ogen aan. De witte poes sprong op haar af. Schaduwpoot draaide mee met de sprong er boordde haar klauwen diep in de zachte buik van haar tegenstander. Schreeuwend van pijn draaide Witstaart zich om en vluchtte weg. Schaduwpoot zag de SchaduwClankatten steeds sterker worden met de DonderClankatten erbij. En opeens waren er geen kreten meer. Geen woeste blikken. Schaduwpoot keek verward om haar heen. Ze zag de WindClan en de RivierClan zich terugtrekken. De SchaduwClan riep een zegekreet. Schaduwpoot voelde een vreemde vreugde. Ze hadden gewonnen! Schaduwpoot likte het bloed van haar borst. Zwartster keek naar Vuurster. 'Ik hoop dat er niet al te erge verwondingen zijn.' Vuurster knikte. We gaan weer terug naar ons eigen territorium.' Vuurster begon de katten te verzamelen. Plotseling stond Zwartster naast Schaduwpoot. 'Je hebt goed gevochten, jonge kat,' murmelde hij. 'Jij zal veel betekenen voor je Clan.' Daarna draaide hij zich om en liep zijn hol in. Schaduwpoot keek hem trots na. Honingpoot likte haar oor. 'Je hebt mijn leven gered,' spinde ze. Schaduwpoot knipperde met haar ogen. Natuurlijk had ze haar zusje gered. Dat was toch heel normaal? 'Schaduwpoot, Honingpoot, kom. We gaan terug naar het kamp,' sprak Vuurster tegen de twee leerlingen. Honingpoot knikte ijverig. 'Natuurlijk, Vuurster.' ''Slijmbal, dacht Schaduwpoot geamuseerd. Haar zusje deed er alles aan om populair te worden bij de Clan. Zelf vond ze dat niet nodig. Snorrend drukte ze zich tegen haar zusje aan. 'Kom, we gaan achter Vuurster aan. Ik wil hier niet achterblijven.' Daarna keek ze nog een keer naar het SchaduwClankamp. Overal lagen stukken vacht, bloedspetters, uitgetrokken klauwen en verwoestte stukken planten. Het was een enorme ravage. Schaduwpoot hoopte maar dat Zwartsters Clan zich goed zou herstellen. En als dat niet gebeurde, wat zou dat dan betekenen voor de SchaduwClan? Hoofdstuk 4 (Duifvleugel) Duifvleugel staarde naar de grond. Ze kon er niets aan doen dat ze zich afvroeg of Tijgerhart ernstig gewond was. Ik geef niks om hem, hield ze zichzelf heilig voor. Ze keek rond naar de Clan. Kiempoot en Leliepoot hadden het felst gevochten, maar hadden alleen maar een paar schrammen opgelopen. Molsnor zat onder de sneeën, en Lindepoel had een bijtwond in haar flank. Maar verder waren er geen gewonden. 'Ze zijn terug!' Bloempoots roep werd herhaald door de andere thuisgebleven leerlingen. Geroffel van poten weerklonk tegen de rotsen in de holte. Vuurster en Braamklauw leidden hun patrouilles het kamp in. Vuurster keek met grote ogen het kamp rond. 'Wat is hier gebeurd?' Molsnor stapte naar voren. 'Het kamp is aangevallen door een paar vossen.' Vuurster ging kalm zitten. 'Vertel.' Duifvleugel bespeurde zijn stem op een scherpe ondertoon, maar die hoorde ze niet. Molsnor begon met vertellen. 'Braamklauw had, toen jij al weg was, mij de leiding over het kamp gegeven.' Vuurster wierp een blik op Braamklauw, die knikte. 'Ik liep door het kamp, toen ik een zure geur rook. Voor ik het wist werd ik besprongen door een vos. Een paar andere vossen stormden het kamp binnen. Ik schreeuwde aan waarschuwing naar de rest van de Clan. Ik was eerst aan het worstelen met de vos die mij had aangevallen. Toen ik hem van me af had gegooid, keek ik of de Clan hulp nodig had. Een vos had de kraamkamer aangevallen, maar Kiempoot en Leliepoot verdedigden die heel hard.' Toen twijfelde hij even. Duifvleugel mengde zich in het gesprek. 'Molsnor schoot Kiempoot en Leliepoot de hulp. Hij pakte de vos bij het nekvel en gooide hem achterover.' 'Toen sprong Kiempoot op de vos terwijl Leliepoot hem vol krabben belaadde. Ik hield me bezig met een andere vos.' Vuurster knikte. Ik heb genoeg gehoord.' Hij sprong op de Hogerichel. 'Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen, zich verzamelen onder de Hogerichel voor een Clanvergadering!' schalde zijn stem door de holte. Nieuwsgierig staarden alle katten naar de vlamgekleurde leider. 'Vannacht hebben we de SchaduwClan geholpen niet uit zijn woongebied verdreven te worden. Er zijn wel doden gevallen, waaronder Kwiekhart en Klaproos.' Hij zweeg even. 'Volgens Molsnor is het kamp aangevallen door vossen. Ik moet Molsnor mijn complimenten geven, volgens de beschrijving heeft hij goed gevochten. Maar nu moeten we een belangrijke ceremonie houden.' Vuurster stak zijn staart rechtomhoog. 'Kiempoot, Leliepoot, kom naar voren.' Geschokt staarden de twee zusters elkaar aan. Behoedzaam stapten ze op Vuurster af. 'Muissnor, vind je dat Leliepoot klaar is om krijger te worden?' 'Zeker, Vuurster. Ze heeft hard getraind, en ze is een formidabele jager en een felle vechter geworden.' Leliepoot keek verlegen naar haar poten. Duifvleugel stapte naar voren. Na een knikje van Vuurster, zei ze: 'Kiempoot heeft goed haar best gedaan om de Clan te dienen. Ze is een echte vechtersbaas geworden, en ze kan prima jagen voor de Clan.' Vuurster stapte naar voren, tot hij voor de twee leerlingen stond. 'Ik, Vuurster, leider van de DonderClan, doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoourouderen om op deze leerlingen neer te kijken. Ze hebben hard getraind om de werking van uw nobele Krijgscode te begrijpen en ik beveel hen nu aan als krijgers. Kiempoot, Leliepoot, zweren jullie dat jullie de Krijgscode in ere houden en deze Clan zullen verdedigen met gevaar voor eigen leven?' Kiempoot haalde diep adem en stapte naar voren. Leliepoot volgde haar zusjes voorbeeld. 'Dat zweer ik,' mauwden ze in koor. 'Dan geef ik jullie nu uit naam van de SterrenClan jullie krijgersnaam,' vervolgde hij. 'Kiempoot, van nu af aan zul jij bekend staan als Kiemdrup. De SterrenClan eert je technieken en intelligentie, en we heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger als deze Clan.' Hij liet zijn snuit op Kiemdrups kop rusten, terwijl zij over zijn schouder likte. Daarna wendde hij zich tot Leliepoot. 'Leliepoot, van nuf af aan zul jij bekend staan als Leliebloei. De SterrenClan eert je loyaliteit en je plezier in wat je doet, en we heten je welkom als volwaarig krijger van deze Clan.' Hij deed hetzelfde als bij Kiemdrup. 'Kiemdrup! Leliebloei! Kiemdrup! Leliebloei!' juichte de Clan. Duifvleugel staarde trots naar haar vroegere leerling. Leliebloei ging tussen de andere krijgers zitten. Ze maakte een gelukkige indruk. Duifvleugel rende op haar af en gaf haar een neusje. 'Ik ben trots op je,' murmelde ze. Leliebloei schudde haar haar grijze vacht uit. Haar groene ogen glinsterden en gesnor rees op uit haar keel. Toen hoorde Duifvleugel een stem achter haar. 'Ik moet je spreken. Kom mee naar mijn hol.' Duifvleugel draaide zich om en zag de vlamgekleurde leider. Ze knikte naar Vuurster en stond op. Ze liep achter hem aan. Bovenop de Hogerichel was Vuursters hol. Hij ging er door een smalle spleet naar binnen, die groot genoeg was voor zelfs Zwartster. Duifvleugel volgde hem. Ze kwamen in een kleine grot. Het was comfortabel ingericht. Braamklauw zat al op hen te wachten. Zijn amberkleurige ogen fonkelden verwachtingsvol. Vuurster ging naast Braamklauw zitten en wenkte Duifvleugel met zijn staart. Toen begon hij te spreken. 'Ik weet niet of ik Zwartster moet vertrouwen.' Braamklauws haren gingen omhoog. 'Je kunt hem gewoon niet vertrouwen. Je moet nooit de donkere schaduwen vertrouwen. De SchaduwClan heeft de nacht als tweede pelzen. Dat hoort iedereen te snappen.' Duifvleugel kromp ineen. Ook Tijgerhart? vroeg ze zichzelf af. 'Wat hebben de andere Clans dan? Kunnen we die ook vertrouwen?' Braamklauw staarde naar zijn donkerbruine gestreepte poten. 'De RivierClan heeft de stroom, de WindClan de storm, en de DonderClan de kracht van de donder.' 'Oké, dus we kunnen alleen onszelf vertrouwen?' Braamklauw zuchtte. 'Dat zeg ik niet. We moeten alleen voorzichtig zijn.' Hij keek Duifvleugel aan. 'Wat vind jij?' Duifvleugel trok met haar staart. 'We moeten voor alle Clans op onze hoede zijn. Maar dat moeten de andere Clans ook voor ons. Zo is is het nou eenmaal en het zal ook nooit veranderen.' Braamklauw knikte goedkeurend. Vuurster knikte en gebaarde Braamklauw met zijn staart hem naar buiten te volgen. Duifvleugel keek ze na. Ik geef niks om Tijgerhart. Hij is niks meer dan een herinnering. Hoofdstuk 5 (Dauwpels) Een crèmekleurige poes boordde haar scherpe klauwen in de schouders van het hazelkleurige konijn. Een druppel bloed viel op de grond en verdween weer in de droge aarde. Er klonk een bewonderende kreet. Er flitste rood met bruine vacht tussen de ruwe bomen door en kwam tot stilstand naast een crèmekleurige krijger. 'Zag je dat, Roodwilg?' vroeg de crèmekleurige poes trots terwijl ze het konijn tussen haar tanden pakte. Roodwilgs ogen glinsterden. 'Je bent de beste jager van de Clan. We hebben geluk met zo'n groot konijn! Proficiat, Dauwpels.' Tevreden raakte Dauwpels Roodwilgs neus aan. 'Heb jij nog wat gevonden?' vroeg ze door een mondvol vacht heen. Roodwilg knikte. 'Een paar veldmuizen en twee kikkers. Laten we ze gaan ophalen.' Roodwilg draaide zich om en Dauwpels volgde hem tussen het schors. Toen Roodwilg zijn prooi had opgehaald gingen ze terug naar het kamp. Lijsterstaart rende op haar af en gaf haar een grote lik. 'Goed gedaan! En natuurlijk jij ook, Roodwilg.' Roodwilg snorde. Lijsterstaart raakte Dauwpels' neus aan. 'We hebben genoeg voor Wierpels en haar kittens, en Witstroom en de oudsten. Pakken jullie ook maar wat, want jullie hebben gejaagd. Roodwilg, ik laat het aan jou over om Zwartster en Poelschijn wat prooi te brengen. Daarna kan ik wat patrouilles eropuit sturen om eten te halen voor de krijgers. Dauwpels, wil jij wat prooi aan Witstroom, Slangenstaart en Wierpels geven?' Dauwpels knikte en pakte de veldmuis van Roodwilg. Ze bracht het naar het oudstehol, waar Witstroom behoedzaam haar wonden stond te likken. Ze spitste haar oren toen Dauwpels binnenkwam. Dauwpels liet de muis voor Witstrooms neus vallen en knikte haar beleefd toe. Witstroom spinde en boog naar voren. Ze pakte de nog warme muis met haar tanden vas en begon hem te veroreberen. Slangenstaart zat aan de andere kant zijn poten te likken, en hield op toen Dauwpels naar hem toe kwam. 'Bedankt, Dauwpels,' gromde hij. Dauwpels keek vol verlangen toe hoe de oudste het vel van zijn kikker af trok en het begon op te eten. De crèmekleurige poes draaide zich om en liep het hol uit. De jachtpatrouille van Schroeivacht was terug. Mistappel, Ratstreep, Taanpels en Zilverpoot legden hun vangsten op de hoop verse prooi. Roodwilg liep er meteen op af en pakte een woelrat. Hij knikte naar Dauwpels en gebaarde met zijn oren naar de rat. Dauwpels glimlachte en liep op de kater af. 'Zullen we deze prooi delen?' vroeg hij. 'Ja, graag.' Roodwilg duwde de woelrat ietsje meer naar Dauwpels toe en hij nam er een hap van. Dauwpels' maag rommelde. Terwijl ze ervan begon te eten vulde haar neusgaten zich met de heerlijke geur. Toen het diertje op was, gaf Roodwilg haar een liefdevolle lik en stapte naar Uilklauw. 'Het is overduidelijk wie jouw partner wordt,' klonk een zachte stem achter haar. Een gespierde donkerbruin gestreepte kater stond met schitterende ambergele ogen naar haar te kijken. Dauwpels draaide zich om en sprong op haar broer. 'Zoek jij eerst maar je perfecte partner, broertje,' siste ze vrolijk in zijn oor. Tijgerhart worstelde zich onder zijn zus uit en sloeg speels naar haar oor. 'Grote SterrenClan, jullie zijn toch geen kittens meer?' Dauwpels verstijfde en richtte haar ogen op de grote witte kater die naast haar stond. Zwartster stond streng naar hun te kijken. 'Ik verwacht van mijn krijgers wel wat anders.' Tijgerhart sloeg zijn ogen neer, maar Dauwpels spande haar spieren en mauwde: 'Het spijt ons Zwartster. We proberen alleen de spanningen wat lager te leggen, en we zitten elkaar een beetje te plagen.' Zwartster zwiepte kalm met zijn staart. 'Oké, maar laat het voortaan niet meer gebeuren. Als jullie niks meer te doen hebben, Tijgerhart, jij mag een grenspatrouille leiden. Neem Dauwpels, Denneus, Fretklauw, Muspluk en Sneeuwbes mee.' Tijgerhart boog eerbiedig zijn kop en riep zijn patrouille bij elkaar. Zwaaiend met zijn staart liepen de SchaduwClankatten door het struikgewas. 'Waar gaan we heen? vroeg Sneeuwbes plotseling. Tijgerhart trok een nadenkend gezicht en zei toen: 'We gaan langs de RivierClangrens.' Muspluk trok bezorgd met zijn oren. 'Moeten we daar wel heen gaan? De dreiging is erg hoog van de Wind en- RivierClan.' 'De DonderClangrens is al gedaan. De SchaduwClan zou niet bang moeten zijn voor andere, voshartige Clans.' Lijsterstaart stapte statig tussen de struiken door en kwam tot stilstand naast de andere patrouille. Muspluk knippperde met zijn ogen maar zei verder niks. Denneus stapte grauwend naar voren. 'De SchaduwClan is niet bang voor een gevecht!' Lijsterstaart keek goedkeurend de zwarte poes aan. 'Zo mag ik het graag horen. Ik ga weer verder.' De rode kater stapte weer weg. Tijgerhart zwaaide met zijn staart als teken dat ze weer verdergingen. Aangekomen bij de RivierClangrens deed Fretklauw zijn mond open; 'Zal ik de markeringen plaatsen?' Tijgerhart knikte en liet de crème-grijze kater zijn gang gaan. Toen Fretklauw klaar was schudde hij zijn vacht uit en keek verlegen naar de anderen. Tijgerhart spinde geamuseerd en rekte zich uit in het zonnetje. Plotseling konk er uitdagend gegrauw. Klauwen haakten in Dauwpels' crèmekleurige vacht en RivierClangeur stroomde haar neusgaten in. Dauwpels sprong overeind en gooide de RivierClankat van haar af. Een grenspatrouille; Merelpels, Kastanjeklauw, Kersvacht, Heemstneus, Regenstorm en Zwartpoot -de kat die Dauwpels had aangevallen- stonden met ontblootte klauwen en glinsterende tanden tegenover hun. Tijgerharts gestreepte nekhaar stond overeind, en zijn ogen glansden woest. 'Wat doen jullie op ons territorium?!' brulde hij. Kastanjeklauw stapte uitdagend naar voren. 'We gaan jullie een lesje leren,' snauwde de witte kater, voordat zijn patrouille krijsend naar voren sprong en de Clankatten met elkaar in gevecht raakten. Hoofdstuk 6 (Tijgerhart) Tijgerhart haalde zijn klauwen woedend over Merelpels' vacht. De cyperse poes draaide zich bliksemsnel om, zodat Tijgerhart tegen de grond sloeg. Merelpels vloog hem naar de keel, maar Tijgerhart greep haar nekvel en slingerde haar weg. Verdoofd bleef ze op de grond liggen. Tijgerhart sprong naar haar toe, maar zwarte vacht dook voor zijn neus op. Zilveren klauwen haalden uit naar zijn amberkleurige ogen. Tijgerhart dook net op tijd weg. Zwartpoot wierp zich op zijn tegenstander zette zijn tanden in Tijgerharts nek. Zijn blauwe ogen glinsterden uitdagend. Tijgerhart siste, en smeet hem weg. Zwartpoot klapte tegen de grond, bloedend uit zijn flank. Tijgerhart greep zegevierend zijn rug vast en bewerkte het lijf van de gespierde leerling. Zwartpoot strompelde weg, de grens weer over. Na even om zich heen kijken, zag hij dat Merelpels er niet meer was. Regenstorm rolde over de grond met Denneus. De zwarte poes bloedde flink maar dapper beet ze in Regenstorms oor. Ze gaf er een flinke ruk aan. Regenstorm gilde van pijn en worstelde zichzelf uit haar greep. Hij vluchtte de grens over. Tijgerhart zag plezierig dat Kastanjeklauw zich oprichtte en een brul gaf: 'RivierClan, terugtrekken!' Alle RivierClankatten strompelden de grens over. 'Doei, vossenharten!' hoonde Muspluk. Tijgerhart liet zich tevreden op de grond zakken en begon zijn wonden te likken. De patrouille naderde het moerassige SchaduwClankamp. Katten sprongen overeind toen ze het kamp inkwamen. Denneus liet een bloedspoor achter, en alle katten hadden verwondingen die zouden kunnen ontsteken. Zwartster rende verbijsterd zijn hol uit. Hij kwam tot stilstand voor Tijgerharts patrouille. 'Wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg hij geschokt. 'De RivierClan heeft ons aangevallen,' mauwde Tijgerhart grimmig. 'Maar wij hebben ze weer mooi naar hun eigen territorium gejaagd.' Zwartsters blik was vertrokken van woede en wanhoop. 'We kunnen niet eens meer veilig patrouilleren! We kunnen niet meer leven zonder dat er minstens twee Clans ons dood willen!' Zwartsters amberkleurige ogen fonkelden. 'Zelfs de DonderClan kan dit probleem niet oplossen. De SchaduwClan is vanaf nu vervloekt!'.... Hoofdstuk 7 (Bladstaart) Bladstaart knielde naast het lichaam van Asvoet. Verdrietig drukte hij zijn neus in haar grijze vacht. Woede overstelpte hem bij de gedachte aan Zwartster. Zwarte poten die uithaalden naar de tengere commandant, flikkerende tanden die in vlees geboord werden... Bladstaart werd duizelig van de verschrikkelijke herinneringen. Hij knipperde met zijn ogen toen hij Eenster zag lopen. De ogen van de lichtbruin gestreepte leider waren dof van verdriet. Bladstaart stond op en glipte stilletjes achter zijn leider aan. Eenster ging zijn hol in. Bladstaart haalde diep adem en kwam door de smalle opening in doornstruiken binnen. Eenster zat naar zijn poten te staren. Bladstaart schraapte zijn keel; 'Eenster?' Eenster keek op. In zijn ogen lagen grote poelen van verdriet. Ze deden Bladstaarts donkerrode cyperse vacht stijf staan. 'Hoe gaat het, Eenster?' De leider liet zijn kop op zijn poten zakken. 'Asvoet is al een hele tijd mijn commandant. Ik had gedacht dat ze op een dag Asster zou zijn.' Hij keek Bladstaart aan. 'Jij weet hoe ik me voel, hè?' Bladstaart verstijfde. 'Bedoel je Miervacht? Ja, ik heb ook vreselijk geleden.' Eenster keek hem met troebele ogen aan. Bladstaart schraapte met zijn klauwen over het zand in het leidershol. 'Gisteren heb je geen commandant gekozen. Je moet het vannacht doen. Ik snap dat je over Asvoet lijdt, maar het belang van de Clan komt voorop.' 'Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen onder de Hogestam voor een Clanvergadering!' Eensters roep schalde door het kamp. Bladstaart sprong overeind en keek op naar de Hogestam. De Hogestam was een dikke, scheve omgevallen boomstam die tegen het rotsige medicijnhol was gevallen. Eenster stond, met zijn klauwen in het gladde schors om evenwicht te behouden, op de boomstam. Bladstaart voelde vacht langs de zijne strijken, en keek opzij. Zijn moeder Wilgklauw stond naast hem. Snorrend drukte hij zich tegen de grijze poes aan. 'Volgensmij gaat Eenster zijn commandant benoemen. Stiekem hoop ik dat jij dat wordt.' Wilgklauw raakte zijn neus aan. 'Ik ben Eensters dochter. Het zou kunnen, maar ik verwacht dat hij een andere kat kiest.' Bladstaart deed zijn mond open om te antwoorden, maar Eenster begon al te spreken. 'Katten van de WindClan, jullie weten allemaal dat Asvoet in het gevecht is vermoord door Zwartster.' Woedende kreten klonken door de menigte. Eenster vervolgde: 'Het is tijd dat ik een nieuwe commandant kies.' Hij wachtte even twijfelend. 'Ik spreek deze woorden uit voor het lichaam van Asvoet, zodat haar geest het kan horen en mijn keuze goedkeuren. Bladstaart zal de nieuwe WindClancommandant worden.' Gejuich klonk van alle katten. Wilgklauw drukte zich tegen haar zoon aan en likte zijn oor. Verbazing deed zijn hart kloppen. Zijn poten waren stram van verlegenheid toen hij naar zijn juichende Clangenoten om hem heen keek. Hij hoorde Wilgklauws zachte stem. 'Ga naar Eenster toe. Ik ben zo trots op je.' Bladstaart schonk haar een warme blik en stapte naar voren. Hij liep naar het laagste gedeelte van de boomstam en klauterde de Hogestam op. Toen Bladstaart ietsje lager naast Eenster ging staan, zag hij dat de ogen van de gestreepte kater gloeiden van trots. Bladstaart boog zijn kop en raakte Eensters neus aan. Vreugde welde in hem op toen hij de joelende Clan beneden hem zag. Dit is nu mijn Clan, bedacht hij. 'Briespels, jij houdt vannacht de wacht,' zei Bladstaart kalm. De zwarte kater wierp hem een kwade blik toe. Bladstaart keek hem zelfvoldaan aan. Ik had toch gezegd dat als ik ooit maar een greintje macht zou krijgen, jou als eerste op wacht zou zetten? Bladstaart nam zijn plaats in tussen zijn Clangenoten. Distelzang hief haar kop op toen Bladstaart naast haar ging liggen. 'Hoe voelt het, commandant zijn?' Meteen daarna hield ze abrupt haar mond dicht, en keek hem opgelaten aan. Bladstaart spinde. 'Het voelt geweldig. Morgen ga ik patrouilles organiseren, en op de Grote Vergadering zal ik op de grote wortels zitten. Dan zal ik gelijk staan met Braamklauw, Lijsterstaart en Rietsnor.' Hoofstuk 8 (Lindepoel) Lindepoel keek met slaperige ogen naar de vlammend rode leider die op de Hogerichel stond. Vuurster had net een Clanvergadering bijeen geroepen. Vuurster begon te spreken. 'Met trots mag ik mededelen dat Houtfleur in de kraamkamer komt te slapen. Ze is zwanger.' Houtfleur was een kleine, donkerbruine poes. Na een ongeluk met een omvallende boom, had ze een gebroken wervelkolom en verlamde achterpoten. De Clan had nooit gedacht dat ze nog zou genezen, maar dat is wel gebeurd. Houtfleur was een week voor het gevecht genezen van haar verlammingen. Gaaiveder had er stiekem over gedaan, maar hij had haar, Duifvleugel, Leeuwvlam en Hulstloof verteld dat ze in een droom Spikkelblad was tegengekomen en dat ze daar verzorgd was door de gedisciplineerde voormalige medicijnkat. Vuurster richtte zich tot Houtfleur. 'Houtfleur, wil jij vertellen wie je partner is?' Houtfleur knikte. 'Paddestap,' zei ze trots. Felicitaties gingen uit naar haar en haar partner. Lindepoel stapte naar Houtfleur toe en raakte de donkerbruine poes met haar neus aan. 'Gefeliciteerd,' zei ze tegen haar vriendin. 'De kittens worden vast prachtig!' Houtfleurs ogen waren poelen van geluk. 'Bedankt! Ik heb zo blij dat ik genezen ben. Hierna ga ik weer vechten en jagen, stel je voor!' Lindepoel snorde. 'Allemaal naar jullie nesten!' Braamklauw stond nog steeds op zijn plek en keek de katten streng aan. Krijgers haalden opgelucht diep adem, en leerlingen lieten een geïrriteerd gemopper horen. Maar geen één durfde de strenge blik van Braamklauw te trotseren. Lindepoel dook snel haar nest in. Vermoeidheid overspoelde haar als een zwarte golf en in een mum van tijd viel ze in slaap. Lindepoel deed haar ogen op. Zuchtend van ergenis zag ze het bleke gelige licht van de zwammen en het kille bos. Er was geen ster aan de hemel. Lindepoel stond met tegenzin op. Plotseling kreeg ze de schrik van haar leven. 'Miervacht?! Je-je was toch... dood?' 'Ja, natuurlijk ben ik dat!' beet Miervacht haar toe. 'Distelklauw heeft me toch vermoord? Of lijd je aan geheugenverlies?' Lindepoel haalde diep adem voor de schok. Zij had, om haar trouw te bewijzen, de geest van Miervacht moeten vermoorden. Maar nu stond hij gewoon hier, voor haar. Niet vervaagd. Niet vermoord door Lindepoel. Miervacht staarde haar alleen maar woedend aan. 'Misschien dacht iedereen dat ik mijn geestelijke dood was gestorven, maar dat is allemaal onzin. Ik ben terug.' Lindepoel knikte bang. Miervacht krulde zijn lip op. 'Kom mee,' grauwde hij. Daarna liep de bruine kater weg. Lindepoel stapte hem onzeker achterna. Miervacht liep door, tot ze de zware stem van Tijgerster hoorde. Hij was Distelklauws groep aan het trainen. Tijgerster draaide zich om toen Lindepoel kwam aanlopen met Miervacht. 'Gegroet, Lindepoel. Zoals je ziet is Distelklauw er niet. Hij traint even mijn groep, dan kunnen we kijken hoe het er vanaf brengt, en of iedereen klaar is voor de Grote Strijd.' Lindepoel knikte. Tijgerster liet zijn blik naar Miervacht afdwalen. 'Zo te zien heb je Miervacht meegenomen.' Miervachts ogen waren koud. 'Ik heb haar meegenomen. En ik ben nu één van jullie. Ik hoef niet meer getraind te worden.' Tijgerster boog zijn kop. 'Natuurlijk,' murmelde hij. Lindepoel vroeg zich af hoe Tijgerster, de bandiet van alle Clans, zo sympathiek kon lijken. Plotseling gloeiden Tijgersters ambergele ogen en mauwde dreigend: 'Miervacht vindt dat hij geen training meer nodig heeft. Dat gaan we zien. Miervacht, val Lindepoel aan.' Miervacht twijfelde geen seconde. In een flits van bruine vacht schoot hij naar voren en boordde zijn klauwen in Lindepoels vlees. Schreeuwend van pijn en schrik werd Lindepoel tegen de grond aan gedrukt. Ze draaide zich om zodat haar buik bloot lag. Miervacht haalde er naar uit, maar Lindepoel begon het zachte vlees te verdedigen met haar poten. Miervacht gewicht leunde zwaar op Lindepoels tengere lichaam. Miervacht hapte naar Lindepoels keel. Angst sloot om Lindepoels hart. Wees geconcentreerd. Zorgvuldig trok Lindepoel haar poten op onder Miervachts buik. Ze keek of de krijger het doorhad, maar hij was alleen maar bezig met verwonden. Lindepoel schopte Miervacht hard in zijn buik zodat hij van de gestreepte poes werd afgesmeten. Lindepoel sprong op; haar vacht was doorweekt van het bloed. Miervacht lag kreunend op de grond. Plotseling voelde Lindepoel ogen in haar vacht branden. Ze draaide haar blik. 'Schorspels?' De ogen van de donkerbruin gestreepte kater glommen van angst. Plotseling hoorde ze gegrauw. Miervacht rende op haar af. Lindepoel stapte nog net opzij. Ze stak haar klauw uit om hem een haal te geven. Miervacht denderde haar voorbij, maar haar klauw bleef in zijn vacht haken. Ze werd meegesleurd. Miervacht gromde en met een snelle draai, smeet hij Lindepoel de struiken in. Alle lucht werd uit Lindepoels longen geperst. Ze snakte naar adem en keek met glazige ogen op. Miervacht sprong op haar rug en pakte haar nek met zijn tanden vast. Lindepoel kneep haar ogen dicht. Ik ga dood. Ik kom eraan, SterrenClan. Hoofdstuk 9 (Lindepoel) Lindepoel zette zich schrap voor de genadebeet. 'STOP!' werd er geschreeuwd. Miervacht werd van haar afgetrokken, en ze voelde een neus bezorgd aan haar vacht snuiven. Lindepoel keek op. Haar redder was Schorspels. De ogen van de donkere kater waren groot van angst. Toen draaide hij zich om naar Mispeldoorn. Die had ik nog helemaal niet opgemerkt. 'Ik ben hier niet gekomen om te kijken hoe een Clangenoot aan stukken wordt gescheurd,' snauwde hij. Mispeldoorn stapte statig naar voren. 'Dat snappen we volkomen, alleen in het Duistere Woud trainen wij met ontblote nagels,' gromde ze. Schorspels boog zijn kop. 'Schorspels,' klonk het langzaam. 'Tijgerster?' Schorspels ontblootte geschrokken zijn nagels toen de donkerbruine cyperse kater naar hem toe kwam. 'Ja, Tijgerster.' Tijgerster ging voor Schorspels staan en dook ineen. 'Mispeldoorn, aan deze kat hebben we niks. Maak hem af.' Mispeldoorn glimlachte sluw en trok haal klauwen uit. Schorspels ogen glinsterden, vervuld van angst, maar hij draaide zich resoluut om naar Lindepoel. 'Ga,' fluisterde hij. Hij drukte Lindepoel tegen de grond en likte zachtjes over haar oor. 'Moge de SterrenClan je pad verlichten. Ik zie je wel weer.' 'Schorspels, nee...' Schorspels likte haar nog een keer. 'Je bent niet hier, maar in je mosnest in het krijgershol. Ga.' Lindepoel voelde dat ze begon te vervagen. Mispeldoorn sprong op Schorspels af en duwde hem omver en sloeg haar klauwen in zijn keel. Ze drukte steeds dieper, steeds dieper, steeds dieper... Schorspels slaakte een laatste zwakke noodroep en sloot toen zijn ogen. Alles om Lindepoel heen werd donker, en ze werd met een schok wakker. Angst schoot door haar heen. Wat is er gebeurd? Hoofdstuk 10 (Leeuwvlam) Leeuwvlam leefde in een zwarte duisternis. Hij trok zijn neus op en snuffelde om zich heen, zonder zijn gespierde gouden lichaam te verroeren. Hij rook gewoon het krijgershol, en de vertrouwde geuren van katten op patrouille streelden het gehemelte van zijn mond. Maar er was iets dat hem verontrustte. Een geur die hij liever niet had geroken. De geur van de dood. Hij tastte om zich heen, maar hij zag niks anders dan een zwarte pels die zich tegen zijn amberkleurige ogen aan drukte. Toen bedacht hij zich dat zijn oogleden tegen zijn ogen aan geplakt zaten, dat veroorzaakte de nacht waarin hij zich bevond. Hij gaapte en deed zijn ogen open. Knipperend tegen het gedempte licht van het krijgershol, dat vergeleken met de duisternis heel fel was, zochten zijn ogen de dood. Plotseling schoot hij overeind. Lindepoel stond tegen de wand van het krijgershol aangedrukt, de haren op haar rug overeind van angst. Haar ogen ontmoetten de zijne, en ze trok met haar oren naar een donker lichaam, die verroerloos in een mosnest lag. Leeuwvlam hapte naar adem en strompelde naar het lichaam toe. 'Schorspels...' Lindepoel staarde hem aan. 'Mispeldoorn deed het, Leeuwvlam. Hij redde mij van Miervacht.' Leeuwvlam richtte zijn ogen naar de hare. Spijt stroomde door hem heen. Hij hoorde helemaal niet te sterven. Het was een geweldige krijger. Wat moeten we de Clan vertellen? Met een brok in zijn keel draaide hij zich om en liep het krijgershol uit. Zijn poten leidden hem naar het medicijnhol. Knipperend tegen de plotselinge schaduw, liet hij een zacht gesis horen. 'Gaaiveder!' 'Wat is er?' bromde een slaperige stem. Leeuwvlam stapte naar voren en drukte zijn neus in de lichtgrijze vacht van zijn broer. 'Schorspels is dood.' 'Wat?!' Gaaiveder schoot overeind en strompelde uit het medicijnhol. Leeuwvlam ging achter zijn broer aan het krijgershol binnen. Gaaiveder zat geknield bij Schorspels' lichaam. 'Het Duistere Woud,' gromde hij tussen zijn lippen door. De glanzende zilveren klauwen aan zijn gevlekte poten gleden in en uit. 'Hoe weet je dat?' vroeg Leeuwvlam verwonderd. 'Ik herken de geur.' Gaaiveder richtte zijn blinde blauwe ogen tot Lindepoel. 'Het was Het Duistere Woud, toch?' Lindepoels haren stonden nog steeds overeind toen ze zei: 'Ja.' Gaaiveders ogen glinsterden. 'Ga Duifpoot halen. Ze is aan het jagen bij de Hemeleik. Vertel haar wat er is gebeurd en kom meteen terug. Ga daarna naar Vuurster.' Leeuwvlam stemde ermee in en schoot weg, door de stekelige doornen heen, het kamp uit. Hij rende zonder te rusten naar de Hemeleik, die aan de oever van het meer stond. Hij lette er niet op of zijn pootstappen door het woud dreunden of dat hij lichtvoetig, zonder geluid te maken, zijn weg vond. Plotseling hoorde hij het geklapper van vleugels en een geschrokken vogelkreet. Hij deinsde verschrikt achteruit, zijn oren gespitst op tekenen van gevaar. Duifvleugel kwam woedend voor hem staan. 'Dat was mijn vink!' riep ze uit. 'Sorry.' Leeuwvlam likte opgelaten zijn borst. Hij keek even om zich heen. 'Nadert er een andere kat?' vroeg hij zachtjes? Duifvleugel spitste haar oren en deed haar neus in de lucht, maar schudde haar grijze kop. 'Nee, we zijn nog wel even alleen. Wat is er?' Leeuwvlam wachtte niet. Het was te belangrijk. 'Schorspels is dood. Vermoord door Mispeldoorn in Het Duistere Woud.' Duifvleugel snakte naar adem. 'Wat verschrikkelijk!' Ze liet haar kop hangen. 'Moeten we dit gevaar echt maar met zijn drieën bestrijden?' Haar stem klonk moe en wanhopig. Leeuwvlam zuchtte. 'Ik weet het niet. Kom je mee, Duifvleugel? Lindepoel verdient wel wat troost.' Duifvleugels vacht ging overeind staan toen ze de naam van haar zusje hoorde. Ze hebben toch niet weer ruzie gehad, hè? dacht Leeuwvlam. Maar nee. 'Lindepoel was natuurlijk ook daar,' mompelde ze bezorgd. Toen keek ze Leeuwvlam aan. 'Gaan we nog?' Leeuwvlam knikte. Ze raceten in een kwiek tempo terug. Leeuwvlam ging meteen naar Vuurster toe toen hij aankwam. Vuurster was al wakker, en zat zichzelf te wassen. Hij keek op naar Leeuwvlam. 'Goedemorgen, Leeuwvlam. Wat is er aan de hand?' Leeuwvlam knikte Vuurster eerbiedig toe. 'Schorspels is dood. Hij lag vanmorgen dood in het krijgershol.' Vuurster snakte naar adem en stond op. Hij sprong van de Hogerichel af en rende naar het krijgershol. Leeuwvlam racete achter hem aan. Vuurster stond al geknield bij het lichaam van Schorspels. Vuurster keek Leeuwvlam verdrietig aan. 'Hij heeft diepe klauwsporen in en om zijn keel. Maar de klauwen waren lang, haast te ver gebogen en rafelig. Ik denk niet dat het één van ons is geweest, maar nietemin moet ik het de Clan gaan vertellen.' Vuurster klom weer op de Hogerichel. Hij wilde al bijna de oproep gaan doen, toen er plotseling een van pijn vertrokken schreeuw uit de kraamkamer kwam. Gaaiveder racete de open plek over, naar de kraamkamer. Ze hoorden Madelief nog net gillen: 'Hulstloof gaat bevallen!' Hoofdstuk 11 (Hulstloof) Hulstloof kronkelde van de pijn. Haar zwarte vacht stond recht overeind en haar met uitgetrokken klauwen maaide ze wild om haar heen. Er schoten steken van leven in haar buik. Met een wazige blik zag ze haar broer de kraamkamer binnen rennen. Die boog zich over haar heen en likte haar kalmerend aan haar oor. 'Maak je geen zorgen, alles komt goed,' murmelde hij geruststellend. Maar zo voelde het niet. Verschrikkelijke krampen in haar buik. Ze kreeg opeens een gladde stok tussen haar tanden geschoven. Ze hoorde Gaaiveders stem. 'Bijt hierin. Het zal de pijn ietsje verzachten.' Hulstloof knikte en gespannen begon ze te persen. Ze voelde dat er iets kwam. Met een schreeuw van pijn liet ze de stok uit haar mond vallen. 'Goed zo, dit was er één. Er komt er nog eentje, en dan is het voorbij.' Hulstloof pakte de stok weer tussen haar tanden. Er kwam er nog één aan. Haar zilveren tanden boorden zich in de stok en versplinterde tussen haar kaken. Hoestend sloeg ze haar klauwen in de grond en kneep haar ogen dicht. Toen ze haar ogen weer open deed, zag ze iets wat haar hart verwarmde. Twee kleine kittens lagen dicht tegen haar aan. Met een brok in haar keel begon ze ze te likken. Ze waren allebei zwart. Een katertje en een poesje. Gaaiveder duwde emotioneel zijn neus in Hulstloofs vacht. 'Weet je al hoe je ze gaat noemen?' Hulstloof boog haar hoofd en knikte. Gaaiveder bleef verwachtingsvol staren, en Hulstloof bedacht dat Gaaiveder geen knik kon zien. 'Ja,' zei ze snel. 'Vuurkit en Askit.' Gaaiveder verstrakte bij Askit. 'Waarom heb je voor die namen gekozen?' murmelde hij. 'Nou, Vuurkit ter ere aan onze geweldige leider,' zei Hulstloof glimlachend. 'En Askit... Nou, ik weet eigenlijk niet waarom Askit. Maar,' voegde ze er uitdagend aant toe, 'Askit is geen kater dus ze kan niet op Aspels lijken.' Gaaiveder zuchtte. 'Maak je maar geen zorgen. Dat dacht ik ook niet.' Hulstloof had haar broer nog nooit zo meegemaakt. Hij was meestal fel, koppig en energiek. 'Wat is er?' vroeg ze bezorgd. 'Niks,' mompelde Gaaiveder. 'Ik voel me alleen zo blij dat je kittens hebt. Ze zijn familie, Hulstloof.' 'En? Er is nog iets.' Gaaiveder zuchtte nog een keer. 'Schorspels is dood.'